ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Fire (UPOTU)
Cold Fire 'is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''The episode begins on X'Nelli. Ulti and Boost are surrounded by Cyronite warriors. Ulti is charged with Energy blasts and Boost is ready to fight. Then the Cyronites create an opening, through which Skyfall comes Skyfall: What are 2 Dimension 52 scum doing in my Dimension? NegaBoost: So the lords gave this dimension to you, huh? Skyfall: So what? UltiVerse: Where's the Pyronite? Skyfall: ShadowFlame? Oh, you'll never find him. UltiVerse: And Why is that? Skyfall: Because he's gone NegaBoost: He escaped? Skyfall: What? No! He is destroyed! UltiVerse: What? NegaBoost: That's impossible Skyfall: He froze to death and we smashed the block of ice. Ulti looks down with a sad face. Skyfall: Cyronites, take them down The Cyronites walk towards the two heroes and push them down to the ground. Later in a cell. Skyfall walks to them. '' Skyfall: these cells were created to keep you from using your powers so you can't escape. UltiVerse: Why not just kill us? Skyfall: because I'm not allowed to. NegaBoost: What, you need premission from your mama or something? Skyfall: Ye-no! My masters don't want you dead. NegaBoost: Your Masters The Lords or the Agents? ''Skyfall looks at Boost surprised. Skyfall: The Powerful Lords! He walks away followed by 2 guards. Boost looks after him until he's gone. Then he takes out 2 skeletons like keys. Ulti Notices UltiVerse: Skeleton keys? NegaBoost: I have two, so I can escape! UltiVerse: To where, The Void? NegaBoost: Dimension 77. The brakes on of the keys and a purple portal opens underhim and he gets sucked it. as fast as it opened, the portal closes. UltiVerse: What should I do? He looks around. He sees a blueish fire down the corridor. UltiVerse: A Pyronite? UltiVerse closes his eyes and concentrates. He is thinking. UltiVerse: If only I had a weapon! Then he opens his eyes and out of nowhere the Polymorph King's sword is in his hands. UltiVerse: What? He uses the Sword to cut trough the bars. he then exits his cell and runs down to the pyronites cell. '' UltiVerse: Hey! I'm Multi! Need a way out? Pyronite: Multi? It's you! You came! I knew it! ''Ulti cuts the bars and frees the pyronite UltiVerse: I didn't catch your name! Pyronite: ShadowFlame! UltiVerse: You! You're alive! But Skyfall... ShadowFlame: Skyfall is Dark Falcon's lackey. Where's NegaBoost? UltiVerse: Dimension 77 Then suddenly NegaBoost appears right next to the two. NegaBoost: I'm Back! He notices ShadowFlame. NegaBoost: ShadowFlame! You're alive! ShadowFlame: of course! Multiple Cyronites are comming from both ends of the coridor. NegaBoost: Up or Down? ShadowFlame and UltiVerse: Down! The ShadowFlame Creates a hole in the floor and they all three jump in. they land in a dark room. UltiVerse: Where are we? ShadowFlame: The Fire tunnels. NegaBoost: Which way? ShadowFlame concentrates. Then he blasts a fire ball that lightens the tunel both ways. After the fireballs have reached the end of the tunel he stops. ShadowFlame: Left! They start running left with NegaBoost running ahead. After a while, they notice that Cyronites are following them. Ulti then stops. ShadowFlame: What are you doing? Ulti creates an Ice Wall and blocks the Cyronites. UltiVerse: That should hold them off for a while. Then the wall breaks. UltiVerse reacts and teleports away. He appears again a little further. Cyronites are running towards. He teleports again around the place where Boost and Flame are. he starts running. NegaBoost: What's new? UltiVerse: They got trough! They keap on running. They turn and see the end of the tunel, but 2 cyronites appear there. ShadowFlame Blasts fire at them, but they freeze it. Then they Start on blocking the end of the tunel. UltiVerse: Oh no! NegaBoost speeds up. He Almosts makes it to the end, But one of the Cyronites freezes him. UltiVerse: Boost! He looks behind him and there are Cyronite warriors comming after them. They keap on looking and running. They look to the front and run into an Ice wall. UltiVerse: C'mon! ShadowFlame: Hold them off while I melt the ice. UltiVerse: I can just Teleport out! ShadowFlame: I can't! He starts melting the ice. Ulti Blasts Electricity bolts at them but nothing happens. Then Ulti throws a couple of Energy balls at them and knocks some soldiers out. ShadowFlame: See ya later. ShadowFlame has created a hole in the ice wall and he jumps trough it. UltiVerse looks at him and then at the charging army. He then teleports out right before they reach the wall. Outside Shadow Flame and Boost are waiting For Ulti who appears. The 2 cyronites are knocke out. ShadowFlame: What took you so long? they lugh a Little but are interupted by a large step. They turn around and see Skyfall. SkyFall: So you foud your Pyronite, huh? Well, i got premmison! ShadowFlame: From your Mama? SkyFall: NO! SkyFall shoots a ice cold Fire Ball at ShadowFlame who is sent flying into the ice wall. SkyFall walks towards the 2 remaining Heroes. NegaBoost runs away and sneaks behind him but is kicked away by SkyFall. SkyFall: Two down, one to go! Ulti Thinks for a second and creates an Energy ball and blasts it at SkyFall's chest. SkyFall falls down, but he qucklu gets up, heats his fists and charges at Ulti. Then a Water based blue creature shooting water from his hands lands on the ground. The Creature Blasts Skyfall and Skyfall is blasted into the cave wall. Creature: Sorry, SkyFall, Your time is Over! And so is yours! He looks at Ulti and blasts water out of his palms and charges at Ulti. but then ShadowFlame gets up and stands infront of Ulti. The creature then shoots a powerful blast, that hits Shadowflame on the left side of his Chest. UltiVerse: ShadowFlame! ShadowFlame looks at himself. From the place where the blast hit him, he is starting to become Ice. He falls on his knees as they become ice. ShadowFlame: Save yourselves, Ulti! ShadowFlame then looks at the sky as his head tuens to ice. when he is completly Ice he shatters into multiple pieces. UltiVerse: No! The creature shoots an other blast at Ulti, but he teleports to NegaBoost. He picks up NegaBoost. The Creature blasts an other blast but Ulti teleports away with negaBoost. Creature: No! He screams to the sky. The camera slowly zooms out. The screen fades black. ''THE END''''' Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost *ShadowFlame (Deceased) (First Appearance) Villains *SkyFall *Cyronites *Unknown Water Creature (First Appearance) Trivia *ShadowFire appears for the 1st and the last time. *The Unknown Water Creature is a Minor Lord. *NegaBoost went into the Void aka Dimension 77, which is half destroyed. Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54